fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dear My Future Precure!
Dear My Future Precure! (ディアマイフューチャー.プリキュアDia Mai Fyucha Purikyua!) s Cure48's second fan series. The theme is ice skating and magical girl. '''Dear My Future Precure! is the second fan series by Cure48. It based on thematic of the Character Traits and has 48 episodes Plot The story begin when in prism world in danger, the prism stone is disappear and people live in prism world become selfishness, then Mimi , Remi, Yami, and Rimi a pair charm from prism world search pretty cure to help for search prism stone. Characters Pretty Cure All pretty cure name is same as character name prizmmy member of anime pretty rhythm dear my future Ageha Mia/Cure Future- is the main character in this fan series, Mia is cheerful, and friendly girl. She is a member of prizmmy. mia become cure future because she don't want future become dark. As cure future she has a red hair color and red eyes color, and her speech when transfroming is " bright light of all people , cure future! " Miyama Reina/Cure Cool- Reina is a very sensible girl and often has to stop Mia from charging straight ahead. However, she is also very sensitive. She is very skeptical of Mia's confidence at first, and is annoyed at her lack of disrespect, but later comes to respect Mia a little more after seeing her honest attitude that held the group together. In episode 3,she become cure cool. As cure cool she has blue sky eyes and black eyes, her main color is silver. Her speech as cure Cool is " a perfect personality, cure cool! " shijimi karin / Cure care- Karin is a bestfriend of Reina, she is very care and can make people cheer up. Karin have 8 younger brothers. She become cure care at episode 4. As cure care she has yellow hair color and eyes, her main color is yellow. And her speech as cure care is " something unpleasant deeds, cure care! " oruri ayami / cure sweet- Ayami is the youngest girl in the group, she is clumsy and shy people. She more like kise yayoi / Cure peach. She become cure sweet at episode 5 and her speech " something can make people happy, cure sweet " Pair Charm in this fan series has 4 pair charm, they are : Remi- she is reina pair charm Mimi- she is mia pair charm Yami- she is ayami pair charm Rimi- she is karin pair charm Prism world Happy Quie- A princess from prism world, she very good at skating. But, she disappear before the story is begin. Bad World Dark- He is the leader of Bad world, her main attack is thunder, water, atmosphere, fire, and soil. Muse- She is only girl in Bad world, she is cute but when angry she very scary, her main attack is fruit and candies. Morgan- He is very lazy in bad world, her main attack is water Dino- He is a youngest boy in bad world and her main attack is atmosphere Geogore- He is the strongest bad world after Dark, her main attack is fire. Items smart phone touch- The girls transformation device and they shout out Precure, prism show start! prism Stone- It is a stone that the Bad world are looking for and so are the Cures. It can grant a happy life, ptism stone also can inside a dress or shoe for cure dress prism stone maker - A device to cures use to make a new stone. Other Character Cho Misa- she is a mysterious girl who appear at episode 10. She know more about pretty cure. sonata- she is a mysterious baby who born at unknown episode Trivia * The pretty cure, and mascot name are same with character name of pretty rhythm dear my future prizmmy member * this is my first fan series with theme ice skating * Cho Misa is my first character name from korea Category:Fan Series